


In Seek of Privacy

by SkyRose



Series: Drarropoly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Shrieking Shack, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I’m not going into that place, Potter! Let go!” Draco demanded.“Oh, hush up. It’s abandoned and harmless.”Or: Harry takes Draco to the Shrieking Shack for some privacy.





	In Seek of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah! These word count maximum will be the death of me! Oh well, I still had fun writing this, even if I did have to delete a third of it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Harry tugged on Draco’s wrist.

“I’m not going into that place, Potter! Let go!” Draco demanded.

“Oh, hush up. It’s abandoned and harmless,” Harry assured and let go of Draco’s wrist to hold his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes, yet still squeezed his hand around Harry’s. “I’d better not be killed.”

“Like I’d let that happen,” Harry replied. They hopped over the fence. When Harry opened the front door, a couple of moths flew out causing Draco to jump. 

The Shrieking Shack was dusty and stuffy and with every step the wooden floor howled. But it was private. 

“Lumos,” Harry commanded as he dragged Draco through the dark house. The bed was on the second floor. When Harry sat on it, dust surrounded him.

“This place is disgusting, Harry.”

“Don’t focus on the cobwebs,” Harry coaxed as Draco walked over to him. “Just focus on me.” Draco stepped between Harry’s legs. Harry strained his neck up to kiss him. Draco— 

_ THUNK! _

“What was that?” Draco croaked, stepping away from Harry.

“It’s an old house, Draco. It—”

Draco glared.

“I’ll go see what it is,” Harry sighed and headed down the stairs.

_ THUNK! _

Harry followed the sound to the living room. 

_ THUNK! _

Harry rushed to the pile of antique rugs in the corner. He carefully levitated the top rug.

_ Arf! _ a creature went.

Harry sighed of relief. It was two dogs with a litter of pups taking shelter in the pile of rugs.

_ THUNK!  _ went the mother’s tail against the floor.

“Draco!” Harry called. “All clear!” 

“What is it?” Draco asked when approached. His eyes brightened instantly.

“It appears this place isn’t as abandoned as he thought,” Harry said with a smile as they watched the furry family.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Or hop on over to [my tumblr,](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) I'll be posting my drarropoly works there too!


End file.
